The present invention relates to a new plant watering system that is highly efficient, versatile and visually unobtrusive. The system is adaptable for use with potted plants of varying size, as well as trees and shrubs growing in the ground. The system also is adaptable for use with a wide variety and combinations of spray, drip and misting nozzles for different applications, obviates the need to hand-water and eliminates the unsightliness and safety hazard presented by garden hoses extending about one's yard. The watering system of the present invention also substantially reduces the over-watering of some plants and under-watering of others that frequently result from the use of conventional sprinkler systems and can provide separate and different types of watering for different plants growing in a common pot.